vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Garnet (Steven Universe)
Summary Garnet is a main protagonist in Steven Universe, and is considered the current, de-facto leader of the Crystal Gems. Just like Pearl and Amethyst, she fought alongside Rose Quartz in the rebellion against the Gem Homeworld to stop their invasion of Earth. Following the war, Garnet helped protect the Earth over the next 5,000 years. As revealed in the episode "Jailbreak", Garnet is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, two weaker gems who are able to maintain their fusion for as long as they wish due to their incredible bond. This fusion is so stable that the only time Garnet had ever been split in Steven's lifetime was when Jasper zapped her with a Gem Destabilizer. Regardless of being a fusion, the two gems are so synchronized that Garnet is treated as her own entity just as much as Pearl and Amethyst, and plans on staying herself for quite some time so that she may help protect and guide Steven through life. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Garnet Origin: Steven Universe Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem, Gem Fusion (Ruby and Sapphire) Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Reflexes, and Regeneration, Fuse with other Gems, Weapon Summoning, Immortality (Type 1), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Energy Projection, Reality Warping, Shapeshifting, Precognition, Electrokinesis, Immunity to Extreme Heat Gender: Genderless (Regarded as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Destructive Capacity: At least City Level (Brought down a large segment of a mountain during a fight, Able to overpower Jasper with physical strength, but apparently didn't cause her lasting harm, and effortlessly overpowered both Pearl and Amethyst while standing in place and only using her hands.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Casually blocked a bolt of lightning) Durability: At least City level Range: Several kilometers Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Easily lifted a Gem Injector over her head with one hand) Striking Strength: Unknown Stamina: Endless Standard Equipment: Gauntlets Intelligence: High (Composite of Ruby and Sapphire, Garnet is very intelligent as well as a tactical genius, but often has difficulty solving more menial problems) Weaknesses: Enough damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, if her emotional state becomes unstable she will revert to Ruby and Sapphire (which is harder than it sounds as she is the most stable gem fusion), little out-of-combat problem solving skills. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gauntlet Proficiency' - When channeling the collective power of the universe through her gems, Garnet is able to summon her gem weapon, a pair of red gauntlets. Garnet is highly proficient when using her gauntlets and is extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. She is able to deal massive strikes that can easily shatter the earth and deliver swift blows with lightning speed. **'Rocket Gauntlets' - Garnet takes aim with her gauntlets and shoots them as projectiles, as seen in "Watermelon Steven." As shown in "Reformed," Garnet's hands are detached from her body after she uses Rocket Gauntlets, and her gems are moved to the stubs of her arms. **'Weapon Size Augmentation' - In "Warp Tour," Garnet is able to increase the size of her gauntlets, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. *'Future Vision' - Garnet can see multiple future outcomes and probabilities with her third eye, as revealed in "Future Vision." This includes extremely unlikely and ridiculous outcomes, as a considerable amount of her available visions depict Steven's (and possibly other individuals') demise at the hands of mundane tasks or objects on a regular basis. The ability does take some time to use as she has been shown in a thinking position when activating it. During that time someone can alter the future as seen in "Marble Madness" when Steven ruined the plan to learn about Peridot by going up to her while Garnet was still using Future Vision. This power comes from Sapphire, as confirmed in "Keystone Motel". Her future vision seems to operate at will and with only specific details that she is looking for, as in "Cry For Help" when her future vision did not show her Pearl's actions or the consequences of her actions, instead only noticing that Peridot was in none of the potential futures. **'Temporary Power Transfer' - In "Winter Forecast" and "Jail Break," it is shown that she can temporarily pass on her future vision ability to others through lip contact. *'Invulnerability' - While not outright invincible, it is shown that Garnet is the most physically durable of the Gems. She endures all sorts of different levels of damage from falling cars to fighting Jasper and various other forms of physical force. *'Heat Resistance' - Her invulnerability is most commonly displayed in her extreme resistance to heat, from when she had scalding-hot coffee splash onto her without flinching in "Future Vision" to when she left to retrieve the Earth Beetle (which required her to swim in active lava) In "Giant Woman." She gets this power from Ruby's thermo-regulation. *'Electrokinesis' - Garnet can manipulate and generate electricity, as shown in "Arcade Mania" when she produced electricity in order to power up the Meat Beat Mania game and again in "The Message" when she jump starts Greg's van. She was even able to deflect a bolt of lightning with her bare, ungloved hand in "Future Vision." She has been shown to use this ability to release an electromagnetic repulsion to dry herself off, as seen with coffee in "Future Vision" and water in "Love Letters." Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Fusions Category:Tier 7 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Protagonists